paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The shadow of adventure bay
Okay here comes another solo for spider-pup this will be a Christian story. the league of incredible super pups will be in this one. Hope you like it main story In Hollywood Man: cut! That was great acting people but next time don't drop the box on Harvey's foot. Okay we'll try this scene again tomorrow Clifford: bye everyone He walks down a alley then makes sure no one is looking and he shrinks to the size of an ant! Then bounces of the walls up to the roof Tiny terrier: Clifford to the D please send pup sub Magnificent Mimi: it's on the way tiny Clifford press's his collar and tiny nano bots swarm over his fur weaving them selfs into his costume. Then he looks up to see the pup sub hovering above his head he hops in and grows to his normal size. Later at the D Spider-pup: hmm according to these readings there seems a huge amount of energy gathering on top of town hall Spider-pup is deep in thought as the other members of the team walk into the lab Super T-Bone: hey spider-pup Spider-pup: hi T (he goes back to watching the monitors) Magnificent Mimi: what's wrong S.P. ? Spider-pup: we may have visiter coming. Look at these readings Humungous Hound: we better get to adventure bay quick They race to the pup sub and head to adventure bay On top of town hall ?????:..... control!! This strange creature looks around to see where he is Then he jumped off the roof of town hall and landed with ease The league walks up Spider-pup: hello welcome to adventure bay He said nothing only stared at they M. Mimi: who are you ????: I am Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog Then he did disappeared Pepper: where'd he go? Humungous hound: I think we better learn some more about shadow Pepper: good idea, computer search shadow the hedgehog Computer: searching... Found shadow the hedgehog is a video game about a black hedgehog. Pepper: I'll read this you guys search adventure bay for shadow. Pepper prays silently lord whatever is going give me the strength to overcome it Pepper then reads the ardicle Meanwhile at the lookout. Marshall: check out my tailspin (he spins around but crashs into zuma who was on the other mat Marshall: sorry Zuma Zuma; it's okay whoosh something has just run up the side of the lookout Marshall: what was that Shadow is standing on top of the lookout looking at the sky Mimi sees him and calls the guys Super T-bone flys over to the lookout Super T-bone: where is he? Mimi: on top of the lookout Spider-pup swings up Spider-pup: I'll talk to him you guys stay here and come if I need you Shadow: (looking at the setting sun as Sider-pup climbs up to him) Hello..... Spider-Pup: hi. why are you here? Shadow: An evil is coming. I am waiting i'm working on this story please wait for updates Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Dimension X-10-78-4 Category:The m+s saga